


0 to 60 in 3.5

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fast and the Furious Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: His job is simple: catch the bad guys. It's only slightly a problem when one of the bad guys has a gorgeous head of curls.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second attempt at a big bang fic but I failed to finish it. I still haven't finished it but I thought maybe if I started posting it I'd feel inspired to write more

Alex always knew it would end badly. Nothing that felt this good was meant to last.

He fell in love at 17, fast and furiously. Every touch, every sound, every sensation just made it worse. He couldn’t imagine anything ever feeling better than the way he did then. Which is how he knew it would crash and burn around him.

But even he couldn’t have predicted just how far he’d fall when it did.

* * *

When the lights flashed and the sirens sounded, Alex didn’t hesitate. He shoved his keys into Kyle’s hands, pushed Maria into the car with Liz and Rosa, and took off on foot in the opposite direction. They’d all believed they were invincible, untouchable by the police and any consequences, but Alex knew better. Alex had been waiting for this moment ever since he first stole a car. 

Racing got his heart pumping but there was no high quite like taking something he shouldn’t be able to take and  _ getting away with it _ . It was unparalleled. It was bliss. It was temporary.

So when the lights flashed and the race broke up, he knew it was over. There was never any other ending to the story.

When he ended up in handcuffs in the police station with Jim Valenti shaking his head disappointingly, Alex shrugged it off. It wasn’t like he’d made any plans for the future anyway. All that mattered was that the others got away clean. Considering that Alex was alone in the jail, a stint in prison wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

* * *

He was right. Prison wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He  _ wished _ he went to prison. But trust Jesse Manes to fuck over his youngest son just one more time. Alex wasn’t sure how he’d gotten the judge to sign off on Alex serving his prison sentence in the Air Force instead but Alex walked into a courtroom fully expecting to walk out in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs and instead was forced to sign enlistment papers and hand over the next four years of his life to the military. 

Just like Jesse always wanted.

Yeah, Alex wished for prison.


	2. Part One

“Agent Manes!” SSA Morgan called loudly across the bullpen. Alex had barely made it one step into the room. Every head towards him but Alex ignored them in favor of answering his boss’ summons.

Morgan beckoned him closer with a smirk and a wave of his hand. Alex tugged at his necktie and wondered for the tenth time this morning exactly why he’d thought joining the FBI after his injury and honorable discharge was a good idea. Sure, it offered him some protection against whatever his father might have planned for him, but at the cost of wearing a suit and tie to work everyday and dealing with bureaucracy, Alex wasn’t entirely sure it was worth it.

“Sir,” he greeted when he reached the conference room Morgan stood in front of. 

“Come in, come in.” Morgan practically shooed him into the room. Alex got far enough inside that Morgan could close the door behind him before he froze. There were five extra people in the room.

“Agent Manes,” one of them, an older man with dark skin, greeted. “Have a seat.” No one else said a word as Alex rounded the table and took one of the empty chairs opposite the line of agents. Morgan took a seat at the end of the table, notably not involved in whatever was going on.

“Agent Manes,” the lone woman started. She pushed a file across the table to him. Alex put his hand on it to stop it from sliding off the edge but he made no move to open it. “We have an assignment for you. One we believe you to be uniquely qualified for.” 

She stopped and one of the men started speaking. “In the last few months there have been a rash of high end car thefts in southern California. Some of them have been single incidents and we’re still not entirely sure they’re all connected but most of them involve the theft of a new shipment of vehicles intended for dealerships. The last theft was valued at almost $30 million.”

Alex’s eyebrows raised in spite of himself. $30 million in a single incident, especially for cars, was impressive. 

The last man to speak picked up a remote and turned on the TV hanging on the wall. Five pictures, one of them a mugshot, the other four clearly surveillance, popped up on the screen. “We believe these five are the culprits. Max and Isobel Evans, twins, not married. Noah Bracken, Jenna Cameron, and Michael Guerin. They run a garage in the area and there have been a suspicious number of high end vehicles moving through there in recent months. They advertise that they can get you back into your car if you lose your keys, no matter the security system.” He clicked a button and the shot of the curly haired man half under the open hood of a car filled the screen. “Guerin is their main mechanic and their security expert, we believe.” Alex had only a second to stare at the image and take in the man’s appearance before it was swapped out with two new pictures, the mugshot and a picture of a tall blonde woman wearing clothes way too nice to be in a garage. “The Evans twins,” the man continued. “Max Evans served two years for racing and public endangerment but they couldn’t get him for grand theft auto, somehow. Isobel runs the shop, keeps everything above board.” Another click and another picture on the screen. “Noah Bracken, their lawyer.”

“They have their own lawyer on the payroll?” Alex asked. The man nodded and Alex shrugged. From what he could tell so far, these five weren’t trying too hard to cover their tracks. Advertising a specific skillset that in every other circumstance would be considered illegal and retaining a lawyer on the books for a small garage weren’t exactly inconspicuous habits.

The last picture filled the screen. “Jenna Cameron, army veteran. We’re not entirely sure what her role is yet but we do know she’s also one of their mechanics.”

Alex nodded and turned back to the agents across from him. “And what is it you want from me?”

The woman nodded at the folder he still had under his hand and Alex finally opened it. The top sheet had a driver’s license pinned to it for Alex Whitman. Except it had Alex’s picture on it. He looked up. “What is this?” He knew what it was but he wanted them to say it. 

“We want to send you undercover,” one of the men graciously admitted.

“I have no experience in undercover work,” Alex pointed out.

“No,” another man agreed. “But you do have two convictions of grand theft auto and one for illegal street racing on your record.” 

“I do,” Alex agreed. 

“You know these people, you know their world,” the woman stated. “We can give you a crash course in undercover work and it will be a lot faster and smoother than if we try to teach one of our undercover agents how to ingratiate themselves into a world you’re already familiar with.”

“We’ll provide you with a job, a small stipend to get you set up, and a vehicle of your choosing from our impound lots.”

Alex’s neck almost cracked with how fast his head snapped up. “You’d give me a car.”

“Yes,” they affirmed.

“And immunity from any traffic violations I might incur while using that car,” Alex asked.

Two of the men’s faces twitched and the woman smirked slowly. “Yes, Agent Manes,” she told him. “You’d have immunity regarding any actions you need to undertake to complete the mission. Though we do of course strongly urge you to resist breaking the law whenever possible.”

Alex smothered his grin. “Of course.”

“So you are accepting the assignment?” Morgan spoke up for the first time since letting Alex into the room. “I’ll need to reassign your active cases.”

Alex nodded. “I accept.”


	3. Part Two

Alex spent almost two months undercover before he was able to make any kind of real contact with his targets. The Bureau had set him up with a minimum wage job selling car parts. His new ‘boss’ Forrest had gotten caught making sales off the books and was leveraging his cooperation for a reduced sentence. He was easy enough on the eyes but Alex didn’t particularly like the man and he knew Forrest would really rather see the back of him then have to put up with him for one more shift. Unfortunately for them both, making contact with the Evans gang was harder than Alex had anticipated.

They ran a shitty little shop out of an old building down the street from their garage. It carried overpriced necessities that rarely sold and boasted a cafe that had a truly terrible selection of food. Jenna Cameron seemed to run it and Alex was half convinced she was using him to test out new ways of covertly poisoning people. He stopped by every few days for something small and to try and find  _ one _ halfway decent thing on the menu. Alex spent about five minutes trying awkwardly to flirt with her the first day before she shut him down.

“Be honest,” she had mercifully cut him off, “when was the last time you flirted with a woman?”

Alex hadn’t bothered playing dumb. “I was just trying to be friendly,” he denied. 

Jenna hummed mockingly. “Try something else.”

So Alex had. Jenna was never busy when he stopped by so he could usually wrangle her attention away from her phone for a few minutes of idle chat. It wasn’t much, was in fact very little, but it wasn’t nothing. 

It was more than he had with his other four targets. Until the day Michael Guerin and Noah Bracken showed up during his visit. 

Both men ignored him at first. Noah tossed Jenna an absentminded hello as he wandered to the back of the store. Michael gave Alex a cursory look before summarily ignoring him in favor of leering at Jenna.

“Be honest Cameron,” he stretched across the counter, the pose allowing his jeans to slip down his hips enough that Alex got a glimpse of a strip of tanned golden skin. “What are my odds?” He fluttered his eyelashes and Alex felt a tug in his gut. Fuck.

“Well,” Jenna’s voice took on a distinctly flirty tone as she leaned across the counter until her face was an inch away from Michael’s. Her top slid down to display her cleavage but Michael’s eyes never wavered from hers. “She thinks you’re a jerk.” Alex blinked in surprise. “ _ And _ that you’re bad in bed.”

Michael’s jaw dropped. “Did you correct her?” He sounded genuinely offended.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she straightened up. “You’re an asshole Guerin and you know it.”

“Well yeah sure but I’m not bad in bed. I’m  _ great _ in bed,” Michael scoffed. He stood up too and Alex lamented the fact that the action caused his shirt to slip down and hide the stretch of skin Alex had adamantly not been ogling. 

“If you say so.”

“Cameron! Come on! You can’t let her ruin my reputation!” Michael nearly whined.

Jenna laughed. She turned to grab a pair of beers from the small fridge under the counter. “She didn’t give you that reputation Michael. And I’m not gonna bother correcting her.”

“But it’s wrong.”

“So?” Jenna popped the tops off and handed one to Michael and one to Alex. The motion drew Michael’s attention to him. He raked his eyes up and down Alex’s body, first assessing, and then again, this time appreciating. Michael slid onto the stool next to Alex.

“Hi.” This close, his eyes were a warm honey brown and his curls caught the sunlight in a way that made them glow. Not that Alex was looking. His mission parameters did not include getting personally involved with one of his targets. “Who are  _ you _ ?” He grinned and that tug in Alex’s gut got worse. 

“Alex,” he supplied.

“Alex,” Michael repeated, his tongue curling around his name like he was savoring the sound of it. “Michael.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Michael’s face darkened. “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile as he tipped his beer towards Jenna. “She just said it. Why, is there somewhere else I should have heard it? Or something else I should have heard about you?”

“Possibly. But why listen to other people when you can find out yourself?” Alex choked on his next sip when Michael leaned closer and put his hand on Alex’s knee.

Jenna smacked Michael’s shoulder. “Could you pretend to have some shame?”

Michael leaned back and pretended to think. Alex briefly mourned the loss of his hand. “Shame’s boring.”

“Jenna!” A shout from the back sounded before anyone could say anything else. A second later, the back door crashed open, knocking over a shelf, and Noah stormed in. He held up a fist full of papers and shook it angrily. “What the hell is this bullshit?!” 

He stormed over to the counter, a look on his face that Alex was all too familiar with, and Alex didn’t hesitate. He stood up and put himself between Noah and Jenna, uncaring, that there was a counter already between them. “Calm down,” he said quietly.

Noah had ignored him at first, seemingly looking straight through him to Jenna behind him, but now he turned his eyes on Alex. It was a cold stare that sent chills up Alex’s spine but Alex didn’t waver. It had been a long time since he backed down from a fight. “Who the fuck are you?” Noah demanded. 

Alex shrugged. “No one. Just think you should calm down before you talk about whatever your deal is.”

“Alex, it’s fine,” Jenna said from behind. She sounded exasperated but not scared. It soothed some of Alex’s worry but not all of it. Not enough. 

In front of him, Noah’s stare turned colder. Alex had seconds to calculate it before Noah jerked his head forward into Alex’s nose. Pain bloomed across Alex’s face and he inhaled sharply to try and contain his cry. “Fuck off. This ain’t your business.”

Alex punched him in the face.

They each got a few hits in before Jenna got between them and forced them apart. The second he spotted her, Alex backed off, unwilling to chance hitting her by accident but Noah swung at him one more time. He was rewarded for it by Jenna twisting his arm behind his back and forcing him to his knees. “That’s enough,” she stated calmly. She waited until Noah nodded before letting him go. 

“As for you,” she turned to Alex, “I don’t need anyone to step in for me.”

“Understood.” Alex wiped at his mouth and spat out a small bit of blood. One of Noah’s hits had busted the inside of his cheek against his teeth and his nose was still bleeding. Other than that, he was fine. Noah, on the other hand, was cradling his wrist and stepping gingerly from the kick Alex got at his knee. 

“So,” a new voice said coolly. “Who is this?”

Alex turned to see both of the Evans twins behind him. Max gave Alex and Noah a quick appraisal before settling in a stool next to Michael and stealing his beer. Alex blinked in surprise, just now realizing that Michael hadn’t moved at all during the encounter. He still didn’t move, his eyes fixed on Alex.

“I asked who you were.” Isobel was much closer now. Alex hadn’t noticed her move, too caught up in the sight of Michael’s splayed legs. He cursed the distraction when he focused on her again only to find her scarcely a foot from his face, her heels making her a few inches taller. She arched one eyebrow in question and Alex hurried to answer.

“Alex.” The ma’am caught in his throat.

“He works over at Forrest’s,” Jenna added. “Stops by for lunch a couple times a week.” She ushered Noah onto a stool and handed him a cold beer to press against his face. He put it against his wrist instead.

“Our food sucks,” Isobel announced.

“It’s shit,” Alex agreed readily. “Still trying to find something that stands a chance of not being poisoned.” He heard a snort from the bar but he didn’t look over to see who it was.

“So why keep coming back?” Isobel tilted her head slightly and stared at him like she could read the answer right out of his head.

“It’s two blocks from work and it’s cheap,” Alex admitted. “Forrest pays shit and I don’t feel like blowing all of it on lunch.”

“That’s a shame,” Isobel muses. “You should have appreciated it more.”

Alex furrowed his brow. “Sorry?”

“Jenna,” she called over to the others. “Tell Forrest he needs to hire a new guy. His old one isn’t working out.” Isobel turned away, summarily dismissing him.

“Wait, what?” Alex reached for her. He froze a hair's breadth away when all four people sitting at the bar stood up in reaction. Alex slowly pulled back and lifted his hands to show he meant no harm. “You can’t get me fired.”

Isobel smirked. “I already did. Now get the fuck out of here.”

Alex hesitated but when no one else said anything he turned and left.

Behind him, he heard a smack and short cry of pain that sounded like it came from Noah. “Why are you getting into fights?” Isobel asked. “You never win any of them.”

Alex had to turn the corner before he heard Noah’s reply.

* * *

Forrest was with a customer when Alex got back to the shop. Alex lowered his face to try and hide the blood as he ducked through to the back but the quiet ‘oh my god’ from the woman told him he hadn’t succeeded.

“What did you do?” Forrest hissed a moment later. Behind him, Alex saw the woman exit the store, leaving them alone.

“Noah Bracken’s an ass,” Alex replied calmly.

Forrest scoffed. “No shit. But that doesn’t mean you get in a fist fight with the guy.”

“It’s fine,” Alex assured him.

“No it isn’t,” Forrest argued. “I’ve got to let you go.”

Alex huffed. “Then go to jail.”

Forrest slammed the door closed and stepped in close. “I’m not going to jail, Alex, but I can’t just ignore Isobel Evans when she tells me to fire the guy who messed up her crew. You’re going to have to figure something else out.”

“Tell her it’s hard to find good help these days or something. I don’t care. But I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex’s nose was still bleeding when he swiped at it again so he shoved past Forrest to find a bathroom to clean up in. Behind him, Forrest let out a loud groan. “I really hate you,” he told Alex sincerely. “You’re gonna get me killed.”

“I really don’t give a shit,” Alex replied, equally sincere. He was pretty sure the Evans’ wouldn’t actually kill him. It wasn’t their style.


	4. Part Three

There was a race the next night. Forrest had let it slip while he was yelling at Alex that keeping him on was losing him business and it was short work to get the details out of him. Including the fact that the Evans crew was planning on going. 

The five of them were among the top ten racers in the entire southern California area but they rarely raced together. That night, all five of them were planning to show up and drive.

Alex couldn’t miss it.

The car he’d gotten from the Bureau wasn’t perfect. He’d taken it out for a few, or more than a few, test drives and he was comfortable behind the wheel but he knew there would be far better cars out there. Some of them most likely driven by his targets. If he raced, he’d likely lose. It was why he’d refrained from racing much so far. Oh he’d gone out most nights and he’d even driven in a few but they were always smaller scale with little on the line.

By the time he arrived, the party was going strong. The racers weren’t scheduled to start until later but Alex was hoping to make a few connections and possibly get himself on the ticket. He wouldn’t win but it would get him noticed. 

Alex mingled for about half an hour before the crowd’s attention was stolen by two new cars pulling in. One was a pink Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 and the other was a dark blue Dodge Charger R/T. Alex wasn’t surprised when Michael Guerin stepped out of the Charger; he’d seen it parked outside the garage enough times to know it was one of theirs. He had on tight jeans and a plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off and most of the buttons apparently missing. He was mildly surprised when Jenna Cameron stepped out of the Skyline, though. He hadn’t expected her to drive a pink car; she reminded him a little bit of Rosa and he half expected her to insist on a red car too. But the ripped shirt, leather pants and boots she wore reminded him of Maria. And Maria would have absolutely driven a pink car if she’d had the chance so maybe he wasn’t too surprised after all. The second they were out of the cars, they were swallowed up by the crowd. 

Alex hung back, unsure if he should approach them. Had it been a few days earlier he probably would have tried to approach Jenna but after the fight with Noah, he thought perhaps it was best to keep his distance for now.

“Please tell me that’s not your car,” Alex turned to see Michael glaring at the car behind Alex with disgust. Alex glanced over his shoulder at the souped up Volkswagen Jetta. It was  _ gold _ . 

Alex cringed away from it. “Hell no,” he replied.

“Oh thank god,” Michael sighed in relief. “I’d hate to think a guy as hot as you had taste that bad.” Alex resolutely did not flush. After all, it wasn’t like he didn’t know Michael thought he was hot; he hadn’t been particularly subtle at the store. But it was another to hear him say it so blatantly. “So where is your car?”

Alex nodded at where his green Acura NSX-T was parked a few cars down. Michael eyed it, winked at Alex, and wandered over to check it out. Alex looked around to see if he could spot Jenna but she was preoccupied with a few women and didn’t look like she would invite any interruptions so he followed after him. By the time he reached his car, Michael had somehow popped the hood. Alex fingered the keys in his pocket to make sure they were still there. “How’d you-?”

“Trade secret,” Michael winked at him again. “I’m handy with cars.” He reached in and fiddled with something, Alex couldn’t see what. Didn’t stop him from reaching out and smacking his hand away.

“Don’t touch my car,” Alex snapped. Michael only grinned in reply. He held his hands up in feigned innocence.

“I would never touch another driver’s car.” He put a hand on his chest like he was offended at the accusation. “I just wanted to look. See what makes her...tick.” He ran his tongue across his lower lip and gave Alex the same look he’d given him at the store when he’d had his hand on Alex’s leg. He wasn’t talking about the car and they both knew it.

Alex dropped the hood shut with a scowl. Michael's smile dimmed. He looked Alex in the eyes for a second before nodding to himself and stepping back. He was about to leave and Alex suddenly didn’t want him to. Alex had initially targeted Jenna as a way in to the crew but he could already tell Michael would be the better avenue. That and he didn’t want to watch Michael walk away from him.

“Are you allergic to buttons?” He cringed slightly. That was not what he meant to say, at all.

But it got Michael to stop moving away from him. He turned back towards Alex and raised an eyebrow before looking down at his shirt then back up at Alex. “Problem?”

“I didn’t say that,” Alex defended. 

“Oh,” Michael drawled. His hands went to the two remaining buttons holding his shirt together. “So you don’t like the buttons?” Alex tried to glare at him but his eyes kept dropping to his chest as he pulled at the two sides of his shirt and bared his chest. Michael laughed and dropped his hands before the last buttons came undone. He leaned in close, close enough for Alex to breathe in the scent of him. “Maybe later. We’ll have to see how you race first.”

Alex’s eyes shot open. “So what? You’re my prize if I win?”

Michael smirked. “Maybe I’m the consolation prize when you lose.”

“Hey now,” Alex mused, “don’t sell yourself short like that.”

“I’m not. I mean, I’m good,” Michael assured him. “But I’m not 30 grand good. I imagine most people would rather have the cash prize.”

Alex quickly did the math. It wasn’t hard; four racers, winner take all. It was a $10,000 buy in. Alex did not have $10,000. “I guess we’ll have to see,” Alex replied belatedly.

Michael quirked an eyebrow at him in question but Alex was saved from having to reply by the arrival of three cars: a white Nissan 240SX, a red Toyota Supra, and an orange Koenigsegg CCXR. Isobel, Max, and Noah stepped out of their respective cars and Michael flocked to their sides without so much as a goodbye. From the other side of the crowd, Alex spotted Jenna making her way over to them too. 

With the last of the heavy hitters now here, Alex knew the races would soon start. He quickly made his way over to the guy running things.

“I want in,” he greeted.

The man didn’t even look up. “Which race?”

“Whichever one the Evans’ are in,” Alex replied. Four slots meant not all members of the crew would race together but he knew that Max and Isobel liked to race each other. Max won most often but Isobel had been known to beat him a few times and always enjoyed the chance to try again. The man scoffed.

“Race is full up.”

Alex took a deep breath as subtly as he could. The Bureau would  _ not _ be happy with what he was about to do but- “I don’t have the buy in but I’ll throw in my pink slip.”

That got the man’s attention. He slowly looked up at Alex, his eyes assessing. Alex had met him a few times at smaller events but he wasn’t sure what the man thought of him. “Where’s your car?” Alex pointed over his shoulder. The man gave it a cursory look, probably to make sure it was the same car Alex had driven in the past. “You’ll lose,” he warned.

Alex shrugged. “Maybe. Or Maybe I won’t.”

The man scoffed and shook his head. “Whatever. I’ll clear it with Isobel and you’re in.”

“You need her permission to fill a race?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“She doesn’t like racing for slips,” he countered. “I’m not gonna piss her off and make her pull out.” Which, considering Isobel was one of the main draws tonight, was certainly fair enough. “I’ll let you know later.”

Alex nodded and went back to his car. There were five races that night. The first was for the kids just starting out. Short and sweet, most people didn’t bother to stop partying to watch. The second was a little better, a few more people paid attention, but it was relatively tame. After that, small groups of people started leaving. The next few races were long enough that you couldn’t see the finish line from the starting line so the party had to move. Noah lined up in the third race, his bright orange car fitting in just fine with the other neon colored cars. 

Before the race started, Isobel sidled up to him. She didn’t look at him, choosing instead to look over his car. “Why?” She asked. She didn’t say anything else.

Alex looked over at her. “I like my job,” he replied.

Isobel stared at him, unimpressed. “We don’t want your car.” 

“No, seriously,” he cut her off when she turned to leave. “Forrest wants to fire me and I need my job. I’m on parole and not a lot of places are hiring people with a record.” Isobel’s face gave nothing away. “I got a problem with guys who get angry at women,” he continued. “It wasn’t my business and I shouldn’t have gotten in between your crew but I couldn’t do nothing. I didn’t mean to offer any insult, alright? I figure if we race for slips-”

“ _ We’re _ not,” Isobel corrected. “And your car is worth more than the buy in.” Alex waited. “But we’ll take it.”

She stalked off, the crowd parting for her as she rejoined her brother. Alex missed the next race trying to figure out how he was going to explain to his boss how he lost the car. Chatter around the crowd told him Noah won but Alex didn’t care. Michael and Jenna were pulling up to the line for the fourth race.

Alex hesitated briefly before slipping from the crowd and approaching Michael’s window. Plan A was to endear himself to the twins by sacrificing his car. Plan B was Michael. 

The window rolled down as he approached and Alex took it as an invitation to lean in. “I think I might need that consolation prize later,” he confessed.

Michael laughed. “I think you’re gonna need more than that.”

Alex accepted that with a shrug. “I didn’t ask earlier.” Michael raised an eyebrow in question. “What’s your prize? What do you get if you win?”

Michael’s eyes became heated as he looked Alex over. “Whatever the hell I want.” He raised the window and forced Alex to back up. Their eyes stayed locked through the window for a moment before the girl with the flag stepped into the middle of the road and Alex had to get out of the way. He caught the edge of an exasperated look on Jenna’s face as he passed her car before she was too focused on the race to pay him any mind.

The flag dropped and the cars took off. By the time Alex lost sight of them, Jenna was in the lead with Michael close behind her. The others weren’t even close.

Alex got his car and took his place on the line before he heard the results. Not that it mattered. 

A blue car pulled up on the far side of the street and idled at the line. Alex took a look at the driver but the windows were too tinted for him to see. A moment later, Max and Isobel pulled in and Alex ended up looking straight at Max. The other man gave him a polite nod and then proceeded to ignore him completely.

They sat there for a few minutes as the majority of the party cleared out and headed for the finish line. It didn’t take long, the destination not that far away except for the convoluted route Alex and the others were about to take. Before he knew it, the girl with the flag was in front of them and Alex felt it. That high he’d been chasing ever since he got behind the wheel of a car he shouldn’t have when he was 17. The flag dropped and Alex blocked out everything else in the world that wasn’t this race. 

The blue car fell behind quickly. It stayed close but Alex mostly disregarded it. His focus was on Max and Isobel. The three of them stayed tight for most of the race until the last stretch when Max pulled away. Alex crossed the line behind him a fraction of a second before Isobel. It took a second after he stopped for the world to come back. He sat in his car and took a few deep breaths before getting out. By then the crowd had already swarmed the cars. Among the group near Alex’s car was Max.

Alex flipped his keys over in his hand before holding them out to Max. “Guess this is yours.”

Max looked at the keys but didn’t take them. “You’re good,” he commented idly.

“You were better,” Alex tossed back. “This time.”

Max smirked. “We don’t have a spare driver tonight. Bring it by the garage tomorrow,” he ordered softly before fading into the crowd. Alex had only a second to let out a breath before Michael was in front of him. 

“Not bad,” he teased.

“I beat Isobel,” Alex replied.

“Barely,” Michael countered.

Alex rolled his eyes. “How’d you do?”

Michael stepped in close. “I did alright.” His voice lowered and his eyes flicked to Alex’s lips. “Now I get whatever the hell I want. And I think you’re entitled to that consolation prize. If you’re interested.” Alex was interested. His body swayed towards Michael of its own volition and Alex  _ wanted _ . 

The scream of police sirens reminded him that that was a bad idea. He and Michael jerked back from each other as the crowd scattered. Alex made a beeline for his car but Michael hesitated. Alex followed his eyeline to where his car sat on the far side of the clearing. There was no way he’d make it there before the cops arrived. “Get in!” He yelled. Michael turned to him with wide eyes as Alex slid behind the wheel and started the car. He didn’t move until Alex swung the car around and put his passenger door right in front of him. “Get in!” He yelled again. This time, Michael needed no further encouragement. He was in the car in seconds and Alex floored it just as police cars started to arrive in force.

Alex spent a good half an hour driving in circles to make sure they weren’t followed. The entire time, both men sat tensely, eyes on their mirrors to make sure the night wouldn’t end in handcuffs.

“Okay,” Alex finally said. He let out a long, slow breath and felt his body relax slightly. Next to him, Michael collapsed like a balloon, air whooshing out of him in relief as he sagged in his seat.

They sat quietly for another minute before Michael started laughing. Alex looked over and was surprised to see what looked like genuine joy on the man’s face. “What?” He asked.

“Take me home,” he ordered in lieu of a reply. He started giving directions without letting Alex speak and soon enough Alex was parking on the street in front of a small ramshackle house.

“You live here?” He questioned. This wasn’t the address the FBI had on file. Officially, Michael lived in a house with Max and Isobel about ten blocks over. 

Michael hummed and nodded. “It’s all mine, too.” He said it like it was something to be proud of. “You coming in?”

“I shouldn’t,” Alex replied automatically before realizing that the only reason he shouldn’t was because he was working on a case and Michael was his target. But Michael obviously couldn’t know that. He scrambled to think of a reason to say no but Michael didn’t ask.

“If you say so,” he murmured before leaning across the gear shift to cup Alex’s face. Alex tangled his fingers in the front of Michael’s shirt instinctively when the fabric brushed his hand and he didn’t pull away when Michael leaned further in.

The kiss was electric from the start. Alex had thought the race earlier gave him a high but it was nothing on the feeling he got from Michael’s lips. Michael didn’t bother to start slow or sweet; the kiss was dirty from the start and Alex was helpless to resist. After too short a while, Michael pulled back but Alex chased him, digging his fingers into his hair and pulling him back in for more.

“Fuck,” he exhaled when they finally did separate. Michael hummed and licked his lips. 

“Thanks for the save,” he told Alex before opening his door and stepping out. 

“Fuck,” Alex said again when Michael closed the door. He turned the car off and got out before Michael even reached the front door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for now


End file.
